The pseudo family
by Panda-Kun
Summary: Oga falls for the demon maid, and the demon maid falls for the human deliquent. Baby beel is happy between this messy and unlikely couple he so calls parents.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So today I decided to write a humorous family romance between the demon maid Hilda and The Thug, Oga. Hope you guys like it. It takes place some chapters after the  
Current one, when hilda is warmer to oga.

It was a warm summer afternoon in Tokyo, Ishiyama. Inside Oga's house, in his room, the pseudo family was relaxing in their own way. Baby Beel was sleeping in Tatsumi's bed , Oga was playing Zelda Skyward Sword on his Wii, and Hilda was reading a book while listening to an Hawaiian internet radio station. But she wasn't paying much attention to the book. She was rather stealing glances at Oga and blushinh subtly. Yes, the wet maid had developed quite some feelings for the delinquent in the past time, ever since he became Baby beel's dad.

Now she remebered what her first thoughts to him were: A douche little piece of shit, a comoner rude and anoying dude. She loved teasing and threatening him to death back then , and to this day. But she was dead wrong about him. He may be what she thought, but he was Strong as hell and he actually cared for her and Baby beel. That's why she accepted him as baby Beel's father. She was definily pleased with him when he saved her from helcadoth. And over time she started to love him. He slowly but surely became her reason to live, besides Baby Beel. But she couldn't tell him that so she continued acting cold towards him, but when safely at home, she would show her caring side to him. Sometimes that is. She even trained her cooking skills just for him. And she was overjoyed when he said he liked it. Now today the family was just relaxing, and she was satisfyed by just hearing her songs and looking at tatsumi.

"Yeah take that you motherfucker! Victory is mine!" Oga said after defeating the final boss.  
"Be quiet sewer rat or you will wake Master"  
"What's that bitch ? " He said and baby beel awoke and the room was filled with lightining.  
"Aww shit beel bo, be carefull with that stuff, you hurt Hilda and me" Oga said  
" Master is now awake, what should we do?"  
"As if i knew !"  
"I suggest taking him to the park. " Hilda said  
"Alright, I'm done with this game anyways. Let's spend some quality family time"  
"Tatsumi..."

So the pseudo family went to Ishiyama's park. In the way there, Hilda and Oga were close, and their arms were touching eachother's Both of them were secretly enjoying it. Then when in the park, they sited on a bench.  
"Wanna feed the birds beel bo" Oga asked  
"Dah!"  
"I got a bad of bird food for the master" Hilda said, handing beelzebub the bag  
"Hey you can also throw some, don't be shy" Oga said. Hilda blused a bit.  
" Here take some" Oga said putting quite a bit of food in Hilda' hand. He gave some to Beel and took the rest to himself. And then the family fed the birds. And were all smiling at how they seemed to enjoy earing the food they were giving then.  
"Nee... Hilda I wanna go to the river, do you mind?"  
"No. We can go there. And the Master seems to enjoy the idea" And so the lifted themselves up and went to the river

The river. Hilda couldn't help but thinking that if Oga wasn't there at that time, he wouldn't have picked Baby Beel, and therefore she wouldn't have meet him at all. She was Glad things went the way they did.

When they arrived, Himekawa and Kanzaki were there talking  
"Oi, It's Oga and his wifey" Kanzaki said  
"What are you guys doing here?" Himekawa Asked  
"Just chillin. And you two?" Oga replied  
"Talking about manga." Kanzaki said  
"And how hard it is to draw." Himekawa completed  
"Oh seems interesting. Anyways...Any of you douches is up to rock throwing game?"  
"It's on bro!" Both replied at the same time. And did their little competition there. Himekawa failed miserably, and Kanzaki almost won but Oga won again. After the game both had to leave. Kanzaki had some some chores to do while Himekawa had to run his mafia  
bussiness, leaving the pseudo family all alone there.  
"Have fun with the wifey" Himekawa said before leaving  
"Shut up you bastard it's not like that" oga replied annoyed

"You see that baby Beel, daddy won"Hilda said. Oga looked at Hilda and said.  
"I like that side of yours" Hilda blushed and bit  
"S-Shut up you damm fool!" and she had a smile playing on her lips. And they stayed there sited very close, looking at the river untill the sun set. Neither wanted to leave.

"What is it about this bitch that makes me so attached to her" Oga thought. He couldn't really find out why he enjoyed her company, just that he liked her bitching around Oga thought he was going crazy

Then they had to go home too. Hilda fed baby beel and went making dinner to the family while Oga watched Gohan along with beelzebub.  
" Don't worry beel bo, gohan kun will win again" Oga told beel who was starting to cry over the anime  
" Now, I don't wanna see you cry again, you made a man's promise"  
"Dah!"  
"Good"  
Hilda looked over at them and smiled

"Dinner is ready" Hilda anounced

All the family gathered toghether at the table a started eating. Oga's mother was the first to taste.  
"Hilda san, your efforts payed a lot" Then father tasted and gave his review  
"This my wife's level !" then they continued with their meal  
"It's really good, I couldn't do better." Misaki said  
"At least it isn't toxic anymore. It's eatable now" Oga said. Hilda was happy her cookings pleased him, but her face was cold as ice  
"tatsumi you are so lucky to have a beautiful wife that cooks so well. Treat her right you bastard" Misaki said  
"Shut up sister" Oga said anoyed.  
When they finished their dinner, Oga washed the dishes, while HIlda and Beel were in his room watching Tv.

"Da hell, I shouldn' be doing this stuff,but whatever." Oga complained.

When he finised the dishes, he went to his room and started reading his shonen jump issue. When he finished it was late for Beel and the family stopped what they were doing. Hilda got dressed in the bathroom while Oga did the same.  
"Should I ask that damm fool to sleep with him?" Hilda thought. She really wanted to be close to Oga, but she didn't wanna give him the wrong idea. This new emotions she had towards him were a new thing she couldn't control. She couldn't hide them very well with her coolness.  
When she returned she asked:  
"Tatsumi, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, why not" Oga wasn't suprised. Hilda been spoiling him a bit lately. Now he had an idea of was like to be her master

And they crashed bed. Baby Beel slept between them. He feel asleep quite quickly. Oga's and Hilda's legs were touching. And both went to sleep blushing.  
Oga couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. He liked her so much. Her personality made him happy and she was a bombshell. She may deny it but, she cared about him as much as she cared for her master. "What a crazy bitch." Oga thought. " That I can't stop thinking about"

Hilda was in a similar situation. Oga made her soul defrost to him, and she felt good with it. But she wouldn't stop being cold to him, she loved his reactions so much, so wild and demonish. It made her heart flutter. Not that she would admit to him. She would be warmer to him sometimes, and he deserved it for caring for her and her master. He was truly an odd human.

Next morning, Oga woke up. He looked around lazily, only to find no one in his bed

"Where is that bitch and baby beel?" He asked no one in particular. He figured they were on a walk or some shit. He went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed his tooth, changed his clothes and combed his hair. But then it hit him  
"Oh shit! If baby beel is away more than 15 meters i'm dead! " He was freaking out. But he looked to his hand and relaxed, the zebul spell wasn,t there.  
"Wait, what?" He said "If the zebul Spell dissapeared, they must be in danger. That woman... Gotta save them" Oga went to his desk to take his phone, and he found out a note

"Oga, the Great Demon Lord Sama demanded that me and the master should return to the demon world. Your duties as a parent are over. You're free now, you bastard"

"That retard demon lord...No one takes my family and gets away with it. I'm gonna kick his ass! You better prepare a lot of hot maids to heal your ass!" Oga said angrily. With that said, he left his room and dropped the note on the floor. He was heading for creepichi's house. He didn't have to walk more than a few steps, since they were neighbours.

"Furuichi open the damn door!" Oga demanded. And Furuichi came as quickly as he could, and opened the door, replying to oga.

"What do you want now oga ? "

" Where's the big guy ?"

"He's in my room. But why do you..."

"Not now Furuichi, I will explain later, now move"

"This guy" Furuichi whispered. Oga ran to Furuichi's room, finding the big guy reading a shoujo manga.

" Alaindelon, take me to where Hilda and Beel are"

"You sure? They are a the Demon Lord's place right now"

"I don't care, just take me there!"

" As you wish" Alaindelon split in half and oga entered in his pocket dimension. Then the big guy did his dance

"Transfer !"  
When Oga got out, they were in the palace's entrance.

"Don't go head on sir" Alaindelon advised

"Fuck that shit" Oga said. Entering a palace to save someone like the guy on assasin's creed wasn't his style. He was more Kratos style, smash every shit he encounters. He running to the gate, kicking the guards ass and destroying the gate.

"What is this noise?" Demon lord asked.

" It's the human Oga on a rampage Sir . " The general said

"What are you waiting for, send more guards" The did as he was told. He and other soldiers rushed to where Oga currently was, the patium, right before the throne room where Hilda, Beel and the Demon lord were.

"Get out of my way bastards ! " Oga shouted and hords of soldiers were coming from the throne room.

"I don't have time for this!" Oga was seriously pissed " Vortex Punch" with that attack, all the soldiers fell down leaving an open path to the throne room

"Impressive" Hilda told herself

" You bastard give my family back!" Oga shouted at the Demon King  
"You damn fool, do you know what you are doing to me ?" Hilda asked Oga coldly

"Che, look at you, you bitch asking question you already know the answer for!" Oga shouted " I'm getting my family back and making you mine!"

"Tatsumi..." Hilda blushed quite a bit

"Human don't think it will be as easy as that!" the demon king said.

"Oh yeah? Take this motherfucker!" oga jumped high in the air and launched a flaming punch on the Demon King, knocking him down

"Ouch! You're strong bro! " The king said lifting himself and looking at a pissed oga. " My son chose well. You can continue with your role as beel's father and you can take Hilda as your concubine or do whatever you want with her, punish her, fuck her, marry her, whatever.

"Hey you pervert it's not like that ! " Oga shouted, less angry.

" Whatever, also for your bravery, the Earth is now your family's turf, you can do whatever you want with it." The demon king said in a funny tone. "Also, I will grant you, your family and friends eternal life. Just promise to be my beer buddy"

"Che, whatever"

"Then it's settled." The king said. Oga walked next to hilda.

"Tatsumi..." Hilda said  
"You damn woman, don't ever leave again." With that said, Oga pressed his lips against hers, his tongue demanding for entrance. She granted it whithout any thought whatsoever. Inside their mouths, their tongues battled for dominance. The kiss they shared was passionate, deep and full of need. Hilda was moaning and both were having the best sensation in their lives. After a few moments, the broke appart

"Im never letting you go." Oga said grining  
"Neither am I, damn fool" Hilda said smiling

"Yohohoho, love is so cute!" the demon lord said. "  
Now I'm taking you to the place you call home" with that, he teleported the family to oga' room.

After that not much happened, hilda was reading her book, while Oga was explaining Furuichi what happened

"So now I'm Imortal?" Creepichi asked

"Yes you are" Oga replied.

"That is so cool ! Now i can look at womans forever. Thanks Oga!"

"Che Creepichi... Anyways, wanna play some outrun 2006?"

"Sure!" The guys played the games, enjoying the ost from the game. Hilda was just looking at Oga again, smiling openly.

They played all afternoon untill dinner time. Furuiched joined the family to dinner. This time was Oga's mother who cooked, and it wasn't Oga who cleaned the dishes, thankfully. Oda went to his room after dinner. When he entered the room, he had a suprise. Hilda jumped on him, and kissed him on the lips. When the broke apart, He asked

"What was that for?"

"For loving me." Hilda said smiling

"Che, you..."

Then Hilda grabed oga's hand and lead him in to his bed. They sited on it.

"Tatsumi..."

" What?"

"Do you want to be my master?"

"Of course not!"

"Why not? I thought you loved me?"

" And I do. But i don't want you to be different"

"Why is that?"

"Because I love you just the way you are. I love when you bitch around, i love when you are cold and cruel. But I also love when you are kind, warm and happy to me. I'm just crazy about you. Don't change, my lovely badass woman

"Tatsumi, I love you too, but if you tell someone I kill you"

"Che, you... You are my bitch of a woman"

" And you are my fool of a man "

They kissed again, and then shared a romantic hug. They thrn got dressed in their pajamas, this time in front of each other since they were now lovers. Hilda put baby beel asleep, and rested him on the middle of the bed. She layed on the bed waiting for Oga. And he joined too. He kissed her forehead.

" Love you bitch"

"Love you too, dumbass"

And the family went to a pleasing sleep, knowing that they now ruled the earth.

An. If you guys enjoyed, i can do a sequel with oga proposing, and their weeding. But for that, you have to tell me on the reviews


	2. Chapter 2 Fun at the beach

The next morning, Hilda awoke up feeling very happy and giddy inside. She looked around her, and found oga and beel sleeping in the same bed as her. In fact, she was in a cuddling position with oga! This discovery made her heart beat faster. They had their legs joined, and their hands were resting on top of beel in a protection pose, with their fingers intertwined. Hilda didn't really want to, but she had to let go of their embrace to make her daily chores. She slowly separated her legs and fingers from oga, enjoying the contact. When she was out of bed, she looked at oga.

"You do look cute when you're sleeping." Hilda thought. She went take a shower. She enjoyed taking showers when she could. When she felt clean, she put on her dress and when downstairs, to the kitchen.

She started making breakfast for oga and her master. Hilda liked doing that for them, and she felt somehow closer to them. It have been her motherly instincts. When she was finished cooking, she placed the breakfast into the table. Oga's parent were on Hokkaido and Misaki went along with them. Hilda and Oga didn't go with them because they wanted sometime as a couple. And good thing she only had to cook for two persons only. Meanwhile oga went downstairs with beel on his shoulder. Right when oga set eyes on the table, he told beel:

"Look beel, you're so lucky, Hilda made you an awesome breakfast"

"Dabu!"

"Fool, that is too much for the master alone. I made it for you too" Hilda said in a motherly tone. Oga had a sincere look of surprise on his eyes. He looked at Hilda while he sat on his chair. Then he asked:

"Alright, what are you planning?"

"You sewer rat, What do you mean by that? Don't you see this is my way of showing my gratitude and love to you?" She replied with another question. Oga looked into her eye and said

"Thanks, i guess" oga thanked awkwardly. Hilda gave him a small smile, before she joined them in their meal.

The pseudo family was enjoying their breakfast, when furuichi's face popped out in the window. Oga noticed this, and was startled

"Awhh Shit! Damn it Creepichi don't do that again. Alaindelon has been influencing you or what?"

"I am not a creep, and I hate that dude!" Furuichi cried comically

"Anyways, why are you here, furuichi ?" oga asked

" As a matter of fact, i came here to ask you guys if you want to to the beach with me, lamia-chan, the big dude, kanzaki, himekawa and tojo. So do you guys want to go ?" Furuichi said.

"Do you wanna go, Hilda?" oga asked

" The master nor me have never gone to the beach on this world. It's a good idea, and the master seems to enjoy it" Hilda replied looking at baby beel who was singing at the moment.

"Then it's settled. Wait there for us, we are going there as soon as we get ready" Oga said.

"Awesome! See you later" Furuichi said, leaving from the window.

"Let us first finish our food, then we go along" Hilda said

"Looks like a plan"

So they ate their breakfast, and went get their swimsuits. Oga took a shower, while Hilda got Baby beel on his baby speedo. She then took her bikini of the drawer and looked at it.

"Hope Oga likes it..." She thought. Hilda planned on teasing the crap out of him when they were at the beach. She wanted him to have huge nosebleeds of her. The thought of him looking at her made her cheek warmer. She changed into her bikini and put a summer dress of it. At the same time, Oga got out of the bathroom in his trunks and his papa razzo t shirt.

"Hurry up, let's go" Oga said

"Fool. How are we gonna get there? "

" By car. Duh woman!" he said sarcastically."

"Your human transport is lame and poluent"

"Since when do you care about the environment?"

"Since the earth became our turf and and because i care about

your health" She said . Oga blushed a little

"Let's us go on akubaba"

"I guess. I just hope your freaky bird doesn't bite me" oga said

" he won't because I won't let him." Hilda said. They blushed at what they were saying. So akuba just appeared in the window, and the couple mounted it, along with beel and their beach bag.

The rising sun view from the sky was great. The pseudo family was enjoying it in their trip. Well, Oga not so much. He was almost falling from aku baba.

'Oh shit! You drive like crazy, woman! I almost fell down!' Oga complained.

"I told you dumbass, to grab on my waist."

"Fine!" Oga said half annoyed. He did as she told him, and grabbed her waist. He found comfort in doing that. Hilda, on the other hand was feeling a heat rise to her cheeks and her heart go doki doki, even though Oga didn't realize it, much to her liking.

So they flew until Nagasaki, were everyone was, in silence, enjoying their physical contact, without the other knowing a thing about it. Hilda knew she had to land away from the beach, so humans wouldn't see aku baba. They landed in a mountain nearby. But Oga disagreed.

"Why the hell would you land so far away woman?" Oga said

"It wasn't that far sewer rat. Besides the walk will make you good, you video game maniac."

"I am not a maniac damnit!" Oga said frustrated

"Sorry, I meant a super video game manga maniac "Hilda said. Oga just replied in defeat with an anoyed groan. Hilda giggled very quietly to his antics.

They walked thought the mountain until they saw the sand of the white beach. Then every parents nightmare started. Baby beel started crying.

"What is it berubo?" Oga asked "Do you wanna eat?" baby beel just kept crying

"It can't be that. Master ate before we left" Hilda said. Then baby beel got out of oga's shoulder and went to the ground.

"What are you doing beel?" Oga asked. Then beel took one of oga's hands and one of Hilda's hands and join them together in a way that they were holding hands.

"Dabu Dabu!" Baby beel said smiling at his work. Oga and Hilda blushed quite a little.

"I-I will do what master wants" Hilda said

"I guess, if he wants that" Oga said, aware he really wanted to hold her hand. Then oga grabbed baby beel with his free hand and put him on his shoulder again.

The couple walked hand in hand until they were near the beach. You could see a small blush in Hilda's cheeks and a smile on oga's usual scowl face. If you didn't know them at all, you would say they were a married couple. They acted like that sometimes.

At the sandy floor on the other side of the road, you could see alaindelon grabbing furuichi's leg like a dog, Furuichi ranting on how he wasn't gay, Lamia waving her hand at the pseudo family, kanzaki and himekawa bickering, tojo and zen fighting again like two crazy street fighter fans. Aoi kunieda was also there smiling at the guys antics. Those were Ishiyama's top delinquents and Oga's friends alright.

" Oi !Oga you're late. I had to put up with alaindelon. " Furuichi shouted

"Why? Don't you like my sexy abs?" Alaindelon said

"Hell no! Good thing i will get to see Hilda's sweet bikini" Furuichi said the last part in a creepy perverted tone. A vein popped in Hilda's forehead. Furuichi then felt a strong punch to the head. But it wasn't Hilda's or Oga's. It was a smaller fist.

"You idiot! Don't you like my bikini?" Lamia asked flashing her breast to Furuichi with an embarrassed smile. Then Furuichi looked at her

"Ahh Lamia San !" Creepichi explained before flying with the blood that was coming from his nose

"Pervert" Lamia whispered

"Nee Creepichi, I didn't know you were a lolicon" Oga said, now

Closer to the gang, since he and the pseudo family were walking to them while they talked

"I'm not you bastard!" Furuichi shouted.

"Yeah whatever" Kanzaki said, stoping to argue with himekawa, and

turning to Oga " Oga what makes you bring the wifey today?"

"I wonder what they have been doing..." Himekawa said

"Shut up you bastards, it's not like that!"

"Ahaha! I forgot you were a virgin" Kanzaki said

"That bombshell is wasted on you bro..." Himekawa said

"Damnit..." Oga growled

"Chill down man... Just kidding. Anyways if your wife is pregnant, i want to be his godfather" Himekawa said

"And I'm gonna be uncle Kanzaki" Kanzaki said proudly

"Now that's better." Oga said. Hilda giggled very quietly, almost unnoticeable.

Then the family walked over to where the towels were. They laid their towels too. Oga set up the umbrella, and they sat beneath it, laying baby beel, who was a bit tired from the trip. They were relaxing a short while, until tojo appeared.

"Oga! Fight me! I wanna embarrass you in front of your wife!" Tojo said very loudly

"Oh yeah? It's on, you bastard!" Oga replied in the same volume.

"Yosh! This is a fight i wanna join in!" Zen, who was in a short distance from he other two also said in a loud tone. Then all of them were hit by electricity, from baby beel's cry. Their noise awoke beel.

"Oh shit! Berubo, a man doesn't cry" Oga said

"You humans have to leave master alone, he needs to sleep." Hilda said coldly

"Oh man! I wanna beat Oga!" Tojo bitched

"That doesn't matter, let's fight a bear now". Zen said

" A bear? Where ?"

" Just follow me" Zen said. He guided tojo to somewhere where he could fight bears, leaving oga and Hilda alone. With their friends around, they forgot to even take their clothes off. Oga was first. His belly showed very defined belly muscles, as expected from the demon prince contractor. Hilda on the other hand was shocked, she knew he had quite an amount of muscle, but not that much. She was gawking at him, and to her luck, Oga wasn't noticing her at all, since he was putting baby beel to sleep. Hilda still had her plan on her mind, to tease the crap out of oga. So she took her clothes off, leaving her very revealing bikini left. She waited anxiously for oga to turn around, with a cold face. She was Hilda after all, not an horny school girl. After a while and a lot of frustration, oga managed to put baby beel asleep. He put him under the umbrella, so that beel wouldn't get a sunburn. And then Oga turned to see hilda in her sexy outfit. He got a nosebleed

"Ah! What are you doing woman?"

"What do you mean sewer rat? Isn't this what girls use here?" Hilda said innocently

"Yeah! But why are YOU using it? It's not your style. I thought you were a gothic lolita."

"You dumbass, I already told you that even thought i like my maid outfit, i wear other clothes too."

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to the water. Furuichi come here, you" Oga said. Furuichi left what he was doing ( Putting sun cream on Lamia) and came runnig to Oga.

"What is it you bastard, I was busy" Furuichi said

"Take care of beel while i go to the water"

"Why me?"

"Just do it" Oga said, leaving the towels to enter the sea. Good thing he was just 9 meters away from beel, getting electrocuted in the water wasn't fun at all. Oga had a blush on his cheeks. He couldn't quite handle romance. Meanwhile in the towel, Creepichi noticed hilda looking at oga.

"You love him, don't you?" Creepichi asked

"What do you have to do with that, you lolicon?" Hilda said coldly

"Why are you guys like that? If you love each other, you should make it official." Furuichi said honestly. And hilda blushed

"That's none of your business!" Hilda said, going to the water too. Furuichi's words rang on her mind. She was set to finally express her feelings for the delinquent.

When she got to the water, she started posing in very compromising positions, grabbing Oga's attention.

"What are you doing woman?" Oga asked

"Is there something wrong in teasing the man i love?"Hilda said innocently. Oga got a nosebleed so hard that made him fly. When he landed and got on his feet again, he said

"What do you mean with that, woman?"

"I mean that you have my heart in your hands. Do i have yours?" Hilda asked very warmly. There was a minute if tense silence between them.

Hilda was feeling hurt. What if he didn't love her back? She couldn't handle that. She was turning around, jusy when Oga caught her wrist and then kissed her on the lips. She didn't have much time to process what was happening, but when she got a hold of herself, she kissed him back harder, and the kissed they shared was warm, full of need and passion and some might say with a bit of lust. When they broke apart, Oga was the first to talk.

"You have my heart or whatever, just don't break it"

"Don't worry, I will just tease it" Hilda said smiling warmly

"You're truly a bitch..."

"Aye, but I'm your bitch"

And they kissed again. Then they walked back to the towel to find an almost awake baby beel.

Oga remebered that he didn't put sun cream on beel. So he took the bootle from furuichi's bag. He slowly awoke baby beel, just to make sure he wouldn't cry, his electricity hurt, and now even more than ever since oga was still wet. Oga then sprayed baby beel. And while that, Hilda noticed oga's back was turning red.

"Let me do that for you" she said. Oga was quiet, and blushed, waiting her hand to touch his back with the refreshing cream. Their contact felt great. Hilda blushed too, and gave him a quiet happy giggle.

"Now it's my turn" oga said, taking the spray from hilda's hand and putting beel on her lap. He also sprayed petit back. And himekawa and kanzaki appeared.

"Oi Oi look at the two lovebirds!" Himekawa said

"Shut up!" Oga said embarrassed

"No need to be like that, just joking bro." kanzaki said. Then Furuichi and Lamia joined them

"Why are you guys always like that?" Lamia asked

"Yeah, I mean I get you guys are delinquents, but you don't have to act mean and evil all the time." Furuichi said. Himekawa and Kanzaki sat on the ground. Himekawa sighed

"It's not that we are emotionless or whatever..."

"But we a business to manage, and we need respect for that" Kanzaki said

"Besides it makes you look cool and get a lot of ladies" Zen said, with tojo on his side. They had finally returned after beating up a bear.

"And it avoids fighting with sissies, since you know, they run scared away." Tojo said

"It is they way of Ishiyama" Oga completed. Everyone laughed out loud. After that, they enjoyed their day in the beach. They stayed there utill sunset.

"I love you" Hilda said

"I love you too" Oga replied.

And they kissed again, in front of their friends and the orange and yellow sky

An: sorry guys for the delay, but my dog died and i got sad about that. And also i played a lot final fantasy x to make my sorrows go away. Anyways, thanks for reading, tell me if you want more chapters.

This fanfic is now written in honor of my dog. Rest in Peace...

10/09/12 21:48


	3. Hiya

an: So hey guys, sorry for not being able to update in a while, but my ipod broke, and it had there all of my fanfics. anyways, i might get it tomorow or today, I don't really know, but when it's here i'm got upload the chapter i have there. I's not a 100% complete, but i won't update until like 10 november or so, because i will be full of tests untill then. school sucks... anyway, about my grammar, i'm sorry, but i'm not english, but i can do it much better, the problem is, when i write, I write quickly and check the errors later. and now I dont have much time for that. So if anyone is interest in being a beta reader, please PM me. And thank you for everyone who has been reviewing this story so far, i realy apreciate that.

I promise a new chapter soon! untill then, keep enjoying my fics and reviewing, it always helps. Untill then :)


	4. Chapter 4

An: sorry for the delay, school just started.

So the pseudo family and their friends watched the sunset at the beach. There wasn't any better sight, they could find right now, and the thought of having a full summer ahead of them, only made then happier. And they deserved it, after the hardships they have trough, all over the year. And the newest couple was enjoying it more than the others. Hilda had her head slightly rested on oga's shoulder, and he had his hand on her back. They were fortunate enough to have found love in each other. Guess that to bad people, good things do happen afterall. And they were the proof of it.

Aoi kunieda had to run like crazy to find her brother, who apparently had a tremendous will of wanting to explore the world. Much to her dismay. She tracked him down and got a hold of him, while the others were just enjoying life in general. Poor girl... Anyhow, she walked slowly to the towels with the young brat on her arms, because not even a badass like her could handle such a maraton. But what was really interesting was how a baby could outrun her like that. Unknown to her, kota had drinken baby beel's milk and had a power boost just like asterix when he drinks his magic potion. When she got next to the gang, himekawa was the first to talk

"Damn girl, you look like you saw a ghost"

"Yeah what happened to you hot stuff?" Kanzaki asked

"That's not how you talk to a lady!" Tojo said punching kanzaki on the head

"Sorry sir..." Kanzaki said. But he was right to ask, aoi did look like she got out of the jungle seconds ago.

"I'm sorry, kota started running like crazy and i couldn't keep up with him" aoi said

"How can you be beaten by a baby?" Furuichi asked

"Perhaps he ingested tojo's muscle formula"? Tojo wondered. Everyone sighed

" I dunno." Aoi said

"Let me take a look at him " Lamia said, taking kota from kunieda. The pink haired doctor examined the baby for a while, reaching her conclusion

"He looks fine, probably he just grew too quickly" Lamia said. But she knew the reason of kota's speed was the milk. She just couldn't tell kunieda.

"I see... I will be watching kota for a while" aoi said taking the baby. She took a sit on the sand. And she noticed oga and hilda's closure. She was mad about it, but she didn't do anything because the two love birds looked so happy.

After a while of telling jokes and having fun, everyone had to go home again. Kunieda went with furuichi and lamia. Kanzaki and himekawa went to kanzaki's house by helicopter to play some wii u. Tojo and zen went to the strip bar by foot, just like ryo. And the pseudo family went the same way they came. In akubaba. This time the trip was more enjoyable to oga and hilda, since now they were openly in love.  
When they got home, the sky was almost dark. Hilda told alaindelon to take akubaba to his stable in makai, so oga's family wouldn't get scared away. Baby beel was awake but, he seriously needed a bath. The family entered the household, and the couple was holding hands. This detail didn't pass by oga's mother, who came to the door to greet them.

"Ohoho! What's gotten into you two to be acting so lovey dovey"  
Oga and hilda blushed at the remark  
"Shut up! Anyways, mom how is the dinner?" Oga asked

"Don't worry ;it's almost ready. I wouldn't want to interrupt you two"  
The couple blushed even further. "I will be in the kitchen. You two do what you must in the mean time."

Oga was too embarassed to reply, and so, he did as he was told. He guided Hilda to the upper floor, quietly, since he didn't want to grab his father or misaki's attention.

"Tatsumi, Master needs a bath after his trip. I will arange it to him" Hilda said.

"Alright, whatever. I will be playing final fantasy x in my room" The delinquent said

"But didn't you also need a bath? "

"Yeah, but what, it's not like we are going to take one togheter" oga explained

"I read in a book that taking a family bath is a good way of bonding. So let's do it for the master."

" Wait, are you saying that we should take a bath togheter?" Oga asked incredulous and with a very faint blush, because he was hiding it.

"You said it yourself. Hurry up fool !"

"Alright woman! I guess it will be fun or whatever... Go set up the water, while i drop of the stuff on my room."

Hilda did so. She went to the bathroom and started seting up the water. This whole idea of the bath was hers to see oga naked. She was devious after all. And the thought made blood rush to her cheeks.  
When oga came back to the bathroom, he closed the door slowly.

"Is berubo liking the water ?" Oga asked

"It seems so. Master didn't complain at all, so he must like the setting" Hilda said in her usual tone "Now it's time for us to get in too, right tatsumi?" Hilda said blushing. Oga gulped in antecipation. He was no pervert, but this was the woman he was in love with. Hilda slowly undid her hairatyle, letting it loose. And heavens she looked great. Oga blushed a bit. Hilda with a smile on her lips, undid all of her clothes, leaving her in her naked glory. Oga had a nosebleed. She looked like a godess! And with that momentum, he forgot to take his clothes off. He threw his shirt, pants and boxers to the side awkwardly and in a hurry, so that hilda wouldn't notice how he was feeling. And she could not help but smile at his antics.  
"Now let's go" oga said in an unwavering voice. Hilda noded.

Oga entered the tub first, since he was the tallest. Then hilda entered , sat between his legs (no hentai intended !) and grabbed he master in her lap. Baby beel was crying in delight. His parents were also in delight, but they also had huge blushes in their faces. Hilda was washing baby beel, while oga washed his own hair. After a while, the delinquent couldn't help but notice the wet maid's pettit back and the beautifull blonde hair that was on top of it.

"Hilda, can i wash you hair?" Oga asked nervously. Hilda almost had a nosebleed. Him calling her by her name and his request in general made her very delighted and her heart started beating faster.

"Sure" she replied simply. Hilda wasn't much of a girly woman, nor into romance, and oga wasn't too, so him doing that for her was kinda of weird. But in a good way. Love can change people after all.  
Oga's own heart started beating faster too. He washed her hair very carefully, with a care that was unknown in a delinquent's hands. When he was finished, the blonde thanked him. He similed in return. And like that, they stayed in the tub for like more half an hour, just enjoying their proximity. Hilda got something right by acident, and she didn't regret letting oga touch her hair, she enjoyed it very much and her hair was looking great. Not that she would tell him anyways.

Then, lazidly they got out of the tub, not really wanting to, but their parent instincs were stronger. Hilda got up first with beel on her arms, and then Oga got out. He kept looking at Hilda feom the corner of his eye, while he dried himself up. The blonde wet maid was currently drying her young master, and the baby was squealing cutely from the touch of the towel. Hilda couldn't dress the green haired demon lord, that was a given, so she gave the baby to his father, who took his son in his arms, and huged him. Beel kept saying his dabuh's in delight. Oga took beel to the room, with a towel rolled up his waist, to his room. He gently dropped beel on his bed, and went searching for some clothes. He got a white t-shirt and an old pair of shorts. Then he fetched his shonen jump magazine, and started reading his fairy tail chapter ( i know ft isnt from jump, but let's imagine) while he waited for Hilda to get ready. He wasnt sure why he would wait for that woman, he normally only cared for his food, but today he felt somehow empty whithout her presence. Maybe he yearned for her. Anyway, beel slowly walking like to him made oga forget his deep thoughts.

"What is berubo? "He asked the baby. The demon lord only replied with his usual dah's pointing to the magazine oga was reading

"So you want to read it? "Oga asked. Again, beel only squeled and tiltes his head. Oga made room on his shoulder and beel rested on it, and both father and son were looking at the magazine pages. It looked like both of them enjoyed to see natsu kick some asses. When they were finishing the chapter, hilda opened the door, fully dressed on one of misaki's pajamas. She had her hair tied in her usual hairstyle  
"What are you two doing still here?" The wet maid asked in a kind of motherly tone

"Tch, what do you think woman? We were wainting for you" the deliquent said in return

" I didn't threaten you both to wait" she replied

"That's right, you didn't. But we waited cuz we're a family, right ?" Oga asked with a hint of smile on his lips. That smile may seem small to me and you, but for hilda it meant a lot.

"Yeah...we are" Hilda replied, now smiling too

"Then we should go down, the dinner is getting cold" Oga said, lifting up,taking beel on his shoulder and giving his hand to hilda. The wet maid accepted it, and the pseudo family went downstairs to meet with the other members of the oga family. This time, Misaki noticed her brother's atitude.

"Oga, you bastard, are you sick or something ?"

"Last time i checked, i wasn't" oga said being oblivious to what his sister was implying. Hilda was looking at the family with her usual emotionless face, and baby beel was bored. Oga's father got up of his chair in a cheer

"Ohohoho! My stupid son has finally accepted hilda-san as his wife! When are you two getting married ?" Mr. Oga said in the most obvious and jovial tone you could imagine someone having

"Shut up dad, you don't understand what you're talking about !" Oga said with a blush, when he realized what the hell his family was saying.

"I didn't know you were a romantic guy, tatsumi ! " Misaiki exclaimed, half joking, half moking her brother

"Gosh are you guys so dumb ? "Oga said infuriated

"Misaki. Stop mocking those two lovebirds, and you honey,let's no be rushing anything." Mrs. Oga said

"But..." Oga's father tried to reply

"No buts, mr." Oga's mom said. "Come on, sit down you, beel must be hungry."

"Dabuh!" The demon lord said energeticly

"Thanks, mam." Hilda said in a warm tone. Oga's mom just replied to the demon wet maid with a smile.

The pseudo family sat down, and started eating. Oga was devouring his pork chop, and hilda was feeding beel with his special milk.

"Slow down there son, what example are you giving to beel ?" Mr Oga said. Oga just kept eating oblivious to what his father was saying.

"Oi are you listening, you bastard? You haven't taken hilda-san on a date yet. When will you take her out, my good for nothing brother?" Misaki said

"Huh?" Was oga's only reply to his his sister.

" You know Tatsumi, it's a wonderful experience for young couples to go out at night" mrs. Oga said

"Yosh! Tatsumi, if you don't take hilda-san out tonight, i will disown you, did you listen ?" Oga's father said trowing oga's head into the plate.

"Fine! I will take her out, if that shuts you all the hell up! Oga said. Now just let me have my damn dinner, i'm starving. " oga said. Hilda blushed to what he said.

The family kept enjoying their dinner, untill they were finished. Oga and Hilda were the last ones to leave the table. They went back to Oga's room.

"So, were are we going, tatsumi?" Hilda asked in a motherly tone

"Well, i thought we should get some ice-cream for dessert." The deliquent replied. Baby beel started giggling at the mention of ice-cream

"That's a good idea, and master seems to like it too" she said. Hilda didn't say this, but she was really exited for their "date".

"Good. Let's go" Oga simply said, giving his hand to Hilda, which she gladly took. The pseudo family went downstairs, and oga put his shoes on, while Hilda quickly dressed in her sexy boots. They left the house, hand in hand, in direction to the ishyama park. None of them said a word untill they arrived, their closeness was all they needed. When they got to the park, it was crowed by some families, as strange as it might sound, and by some couples in a night love escape. The whole park was lighted by the yellow lamps and the moon. The view was beautiful. They looked at a bench, and sat down. They stood there, with their hands interwinded, untill Oga broke the silence.

"Wait here, I will come back in a flash." Said that, the deliquent left his companion and the demon lord alone, while he marches for a 24 hour shop that was nearby.

Hilda was left dumfounded, but the deliquent's warm tone somehow reassured her it would be alright. Funny not long ago she wouldn't let get away from his responsabilities with beel, and said baby trusted his father too, since he was calmly in his mother's arms, awaiting for Oga's return. The deliquent changed a lot recently, and hilda wondered how much her influence has made this change on him. She didn't keep wondering any longer, since Oga was back with three ice-cream cones in his hand. Hilda somehow got the feeling he stole thoose from somewhere. The deliquent sat right next to Hilda and their legs were touching.

"Tatsumi, did you steal those from anywhere?"

"N..." Oga was saying but he got interrupted by Hilda

"It's ok thought"

" Tch, and you talk about good parenting... I bought those from Tojo. I wanted to show berubo that if you want something, you will have to work for it." Oga said half jokingly

"Yeah, whatever suits you. But is Tojo selling ice-cream again on the street ? " Hilda asked curiously

"Well...yes and no. He now works sometimes in Shizuka's parent's 24 hour shop, and he happened to be there tonight, and he gave me these for free" Oga said

"And you were talking about hard work" hilda said Oga laughed amused

"Whatever you say, Hilda. Here take these. I got a chilly ice-cream for you and one for beel. I think it's the closest to the demon world food." Oga said, handind the cones to Hilda and Beel.

They started eating their ice-creams in joy, untill after a while Hilda spoke

"Tatsumi, can have a bite ? " she was blushing

"S-sure." That got the delinquent of guard. The blonde moved to savour her lover's vanilla ice-cream. She licked it, and gave a cute happy sound. Oga involuntarly let a smile out.

The pseudo family ate their deserts, and when Oga's clock showed 23 hours, they walked back at the house. Oga and Hilda slowly took their shoes off, and walked back to oga's room whithout making any noise. Masaki was in the living room, catching up to some program on the television, and mr and mrs oga were already sleeping. Hilda and oga carefully got dressed, Oga in his usual old white t-shirt and navy blue shorts, and Hilda put on a nightshirt. Hilda was rocking beel slowly and singing to him, and Oga thought the whole scene was adorable. While hilda was taking care of beel, oga was reading his twitter in his ipod.  
When beel fell asleep, hilda gently place him on the bed,and lied right to him, leaving the left side for Oga. And the deliquent, feeling like a true father, lied down too, with one arm around beel, and the other around Hilda. The wet maid, on the other hand, had her hands around his neck.  
"You know i love you a lot, don't you ?" Hilda said  
"Then know, that i would kill just to see you smile" Oga said. Then, the couple smiled, and drifted to sleep, with a whole summer of love ahead if them.

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay, but my ipod took longer to fix than i expected, and my last two weeks were full of tests. Hopefully, i won't get any more until december, but untill then, i promise you at least one or two chapters. 12/11/12 22:52


	5. Chapter 4: The threat

Chapter 4: Wtf Lord Beelzebub ?!

Oga was the first to wake up in the following morning. The delinquent opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see the sunlight. But he didn't. In his dazed and half-zombie state he looked at his surroundings, alarmed that some nasty thing happened to his family. But when he looked at his right, the beautiful locks of golden hair that belonged to the wet maid and the sleeping child between them put his worries at rest. Oga sighed, now more aware of what's going on. He looked at his clock, which was on top of his bedside table on his left. The red LED indicated that it was 6am. An unusual waking up time for Oga. There wasn't any reason that he should be awake, so he snuggled with his family and closed his eyes with a smile on his lips, in an attempt to get some more rest. Meanwhile he couldn't shut down some thoughts out of his mind. If someone kidnapped them, they would have struck him at his weak point, and he didn't know how he would react. Maybe he would go just apeshit. And we're talking about a guy that was once a brutal bastard. This fact reminded the delinquent of a speech he read in fairy tail. Having someone you care gives you weakpoints, yes, but because of that you aknowlege your weak points and become stronger for their sake. With that thought in mind, oga drifted back to sleep.

Later that morning, it was Hilda awoke up next. It was 8 am, and she didn't have to wake up, but she was stubborn and she really wanted to take care of her family. She looked at Oga's face. It was so peacefull that wouldn't belive this same guy had made a chaos in the devil world place, just for her sake. She smiled when she saw beel was sleeping very comfortably between hers and oga's arms. She had to leave bed though. She got out of the bed slowly, in an effort not to wake up any of sleepyheads or disarrange the sheets. She went to the bathroom, taking one of her many wet maid black dresses with her. Hilda took a quick refreshing shower and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. This had become an habit lately for her, sure she had her duties to beel, but that was besides the point. She did it because they were her family afterall. Now at the kitchen, she sighed contently while making some rice balls.

A little time later, the sound of broken glass echoed around the house. It was on Oga's room , where a godamm package landed right next to his bed, waking him up. The deliquent grumbled and cursed lazily. When Oga regained his senses, he looked as if by instinct through his broken window only to find a sweat dripping devil delivery girl in fear.

"Dammit! You bitch, next time i'm going to kick you in the nuts!" Oga roared

"Sorry, but it's my job." The delivery girl said already flying away, beyond Oga's sight

"Your job my ass" the deliquent groweled back. Hilda downstairs overheared their whole conversation and was laughing her ass of, much to her surprise.

Right after the delivery scene, Oga quicky got dressed in a green T-shirt, featuring an orange chinese dragon, and an old pair of shorts he had laying around in the floor of his room. Baby Beel on the other hand, didn't need any of this, since he always hangs around naked, like the true Demon World prince he is.

Oga went downstairs, to the kitchen, with Beel on his usual position, aka his shoulder, and the pakage that broke the window on his hands. As he got closer to the table, he dropped the brown box from hell (literally) on the dinning table gently, maybe in fear of breaking whatever that was inside. Hilda, who was finishing their breakfast, turned around and looked at Oga with a crooked eyebrow and a gentle expression on her face.

"Do you know what's inside Hilda? Or at least can you read these weird letters on the label?" The deliquent asked exited, like a child who was about to recieve a candy. Hilda figured he thought there was some kind of videogame inside.

"I dunno. Maybe Demon-Lord Sama sent Master some summer homework again" She said bluntly. Oga's face went white with that possibility. He did not want to see any demon's homework ever again, not after last time

"Let me have a look" The blonde said, taking the box up with her gloved hands, and examining the white label.

"Aparently it's a letter" Hilda anounced after a while, stopping Oga's prayers to not be Homework.

" Who the fuck sends a letter in a box that big!?" Oga ranted, a bit anoyed

"Demon-King Sama does."

"Whatever. What does the letter say anyway? " Oga asked. Hilda took a paper out of the box, and started reading it out loud, in Japanese, so Oga's brain wouldn't fry.

" Dear Contractor, I , the awesome funky Demon King request your presence at my Royal Palace at the time of Kotai akatani. BTW bring Hilda-san.

Signed Demon Lord Sama"

"Is THAT it? Couldn't he just send Alaindelon or something? That guy sometimes gets on my nerves" Oga growled

"Hey, sewer rat, getting invited to the Royal Palace isn't something that many have the honour to. You should be proud of yourself." Hilda informed

"Tsk. Even so, what is that Kor-ehe-ai ak-re-ta-mi thing ?" The deliquent barely managed to pronounce the strange words

"It's a ceremony conducted by the Demon King, in order to make someone a Paladin in his army" She explained

"Isn't a paladin a knight of sorts?"

"Yes it is, in the human world. But in Makao, it isn't something as simple as being a royal warrior. Even I'm not sure of what the tile implies, but I do know that is a title only given to very few Demons, and you are a Human. You lucky bastard." The blonde smiled in her last sentence

"Heh, that seems okay with me. As long as there isn't any goddam homework in it." He stated

"Well, forget that for now. We only have to be there tomorrow, since the only day someone can become a Paladin is on the summer solstice." Hilda said

"I didn't understand jack shit, but I trust you, so tomorrow we will be there" Hilda blushed at his coment and quickly tuned away to finish the breakfast.

Some minutes later, both parents had finished their meals, and Hilda was feeding Beel while Oga was on the roof, trying to break in Misato's room, so that he could steal money from her, enough to buy a new window.

"Yata, take that you bitch! " Oga chanted in victory when he managed to break in his sister's room. The thing is, he broke her window in the process. One could guess nothing's free. Anyway, he jumped again to the garden, and with a funny expression, he started nervously taking all the broken glass piece to the garbage bin, to eliminate all suspicions. He then for some reason, started taking care of the garden, while Hilda was playing with Beel inside. When he finshed his "work" he got inside

"Hey, Hilda, do you wanna go out with me? I need to find Tojo somewhere to fix that crap and I also need to buy to windows. But in the way, I thought we could stop by the river bench. Are you up for that? " Oga informed the blonde. She blushed in return

"Sure, why not? " Hilda managed to say

"Nice. wait a bit for me, I need to change shoes, these are fucking full of dirt" Oga replied with a smile. The brow haired boy procceded to his room, and once there, he threw his shoes to a corner, along with many other things he left there "for a bit". He took some tennis from below his bed, and he was ready to rol. He went downstairs, and Hilda soon followed him, already wearing her boots. He locked the door and threw the keys to his right pocket. Beel was now on his shoulder, and Hilda was besides him.

They had a nice walk to a small woden plank that served as a bridge for a small river, opposite to the bigger river that divided the city in two. They sat there, with their feet loosely hanging, only a mere two or three inches from reaching the water. They were happily siting there, until Oga broke the silence.

"So Hilda, is it true that you're my age ?" Hilda blushed a bit

"Yes, it is. Although i'm two months younger than you." She confirmed

"Then you're amazing if you at that age, managed to be a Prince's wet maid. And alone." Oga stated with a proud tone

"Thanks, Oga. But it is an honour to serve Master. And with time, I grew in love with him, as you have too." Hilda said in a motherly tone.

"Y-yeah..." Oga mumbled, turning his face away from Hilda in ebaressmemt. The blonde giggled at his reactions. Then a tense silence was made between them. They didn't speak for a while because they were too shy, and because they were enjoying the environment, with the smooth sunlight hiting them, and the cool breeze that blew around the river. Little time after, Oga spoke again.

"I love you"

"I know" was her simple answer.

" So that makes us girlfriend and boyfriend, ne ? " The boy concluded

"I think we're more than that"

"Like what ?" Oga asked, confused, with his heart starting to skip beats

"Like soulmates." Hilda said, looking at him right in the eye and with a wide and cute smile on her face, along with a scarllet color on her cheeks. Oga grinned, at her, not with his creepy grin he uses to scare people off

"So, can I call you Tatsumi-kun? " Hilda asked

"Yeah...sure. But only if i get to call you Hilda-chan" Oga informed a her, with a small blush

"Deal"

Oga moved closer to Hilda, untill their noses were touching. Both their hearts were beating faster with antecipation, and both their faces became scarllet when Oga crashed his lips onto hers. Hilda felt rough, yet soft feeling lips against her mouth. They had a taste of cola, his favorite drink. Oga kissed her deeply, and Hilda kissed back with the same passion, tongues wrestling inside their mouths. The kiss was broken when both of them were gasping for air.

"That was our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend" Hilda stated happily

"Yeah. I like the sound of that." Oga admitted, while grabbing her hand. She interwinded her fingers with his. They stood there on the ground holding hands while Hilda nested on his chest and beel between them. Like a family.

Their silence was broken by Oga's screaming voice

"Oh shit! I almost forgot to fix the damn window! Someone will rob the house."

'Oh boy' She thought

"Let's go to Toji's house" He anounced. Hilda followed him and Beel.

Their walk wasn't long, since the river was on the way to Toji's house. Not only that, but Oga was running like crazy. Good thing Toji was already leaving his place, when Oga crashed against him, making both of them go down in the ground.

"Who the fuck... Let's fight now!" Touji said with his face in the ground

"Toji it's me, Oga"

"Oh it's you Oga. LET'S FIGHT ! " Touji anounced, turning around to look at Oga with a maniac's look on his face.

"Not now, I need your help" Oga grunted. Hilda had just arived to scene.

"Have you got Toji's help ? " Hilda asked to the rampaging Ogre.

"Yeah, it think so" he replied

"Help with what?" Toji was getting confused

"I need you to fix two windows at my house before my parents find out"

"Fine, but you will own me a match after that." Toji said with his fighting spirits alredy high

"Whatever. Come with us to the store." Oga said lifting himself up and helping Toji out.

"Alright" was all the ginger said

At the store, while Oga and Toji were looking at the cheapest windows and window frames, Hilda was touring Beel around. A store with stuff like that was all news to a baby that was only once or twice in a supermarket. And one of those times, he cried the whole time untill his "parents" got him almost all of the gohan-kun merchandise. As a baby, he of course likes to explore, so he was on his feet eyeing everithing curiously, untill something caught his attention, making his stop.

"What is it, master ?" Hilda asked. Beel had stoped to see a window frame resting in an angle that made it look like a slide.

"Dabu dabu daah! " The green haired boy shouted while pointing at the "slide" he saw.

"Do you want to ride on that, young master?" Hilda asked him. The baby replied only with a nod, and Hilda took him, and placed him on top of it. Normally, a mother wouldn't that for her son, but beel was no average baby, so it would be alright. In paper... As soon as Hilda let Beel slide down, he got into the air because of his speed, and hit a row of windows right in the middle. By pure luck the glass didn't shatter, but on the other hand, the momentum of the crash made the windows go down like a domino, sucessfully breaking almost all of the windows in the store. Beel as the little devil he is was clapping his hands and laughing adorably. Oga and Toji, as everyone else in the store, turned their heads to see a blonde mother with a blank face, a green haired baby cheering, and a lot of broken glass.

'Oh shit' Oga thought. And he was right to do so. As soon as the shop owner saw the scene, he called the security, who went after them. Since Oga's wallet was not that deep, he grabbed his "son" and girlfriend with his right hand, and under his left arm, he "borrowed" a window frame with glass.

"Toji let's get the fuck out of here !" Oga shouted. Toji complied and took with him another window. Hilda was still dumfounded, she did not understand what they did wrong. Anyways, she trusted Oga enough to follow him

"Stop right there!" Two guards appeared on the exit of the store blocking Oga's path.

"Shut up you pricks " Oga growled, punching both older men away from his path. And just like that, they "acidentally" robbed a store.  
In Oga's garden ,they dropped the windows on the ground. Hilda went upstairst to put Beel asleep, while Toji fixed the windows. Oga helped him as he could. Later when the job was finished and Beel asleep, Hilda went to the garden in order to pay Toji for his service

"Nah, mam, I've had fun today. No need to pay me" Toji said

"You sure man?, but still..." Oga was interrupted by Furuichi creeping above the wall of the garden.

"Hi there Oga. Oh and hi Toji. I was wondering if you wanted to go camping tonight in the woods. Are you in?" The pervert suggested

"Will there be any bears ? " Toji asked

"Most likely" Furuichi guessed, to Toji's pleasure "And you Oga, you in?"

"I dunno... Hilda can I ?" Oga asked Hilda

"Sure, why not? " she replied with a smile that didn't go unoticed by Furuichi

'So are they screwing eachother now ? 'Furuichi wondered

"Oga, are you doing Hilda ?" Furuichi asked. Both Oga and Hilda blushed

"That's none of your business !" Oga stated

"Ah so you are! You lucky bastard... I never thought i would say this, but, congratz. " Furuichi said

"Thanks I guess" Oga replied. Toji was confused, since for him, Hilda was Oga's waifu. But he shruged the thought. He must be seeing things.

" So here in two hours i think ?" Toji combined with the two other guys

"Yeah that's Okay with me " Oga said

"And with me" Furuichi said.

"Cool. See ya later." Toji said leaving Oga's house while waving his hand at them

"I guess I'm leaving for now too. Later Oga" Furuichi said, leaving Oga and Hilda alone.

"Are you sure with that ? I mean, we do have to be in Makai tomorrow." Oga said

"It won't be problem. Alaindelon is just next door"

"At least we have that going for us. Wanna see some tv? " He asked

"Sure. But I'm choosing the chanel." Hilda negotiated

"Meh. Tv sucks thesee days. If you to get good entertainment, you have to buy DVD's. "

"Oga-kun, I didn't know you were an Otaku. " Hilda said truly surprised. Oga blushed a bit

"I'm not an Otaku! I just like the anime stuff okay? It's different from furuichi's eichi and hentai obsession" He ranted

"Wouldn't mind if you were a pervert Oga-kun, if you were one with me " She admitted blushing a bit too

"But i ain't a pervert, goddammit! " Oga growled. Hilda just giggled at his reaction. Oga went mumbling stuff along the way to the living room, as Hilda followed him.

When they sat on the couch. Hilda picked up the remote, and switched the Tv on, and changed in to CBS. Hawaii 5-0 was on. It was a series both of them could enjoy, you see, it had fight scenes and a good drama. The akuma couple was indeed in happy camper mode. Oga slid his arm behind Hilda's back, and she snuggled closer to him. They stayed like that for a while untill Oga had to leave.

It was already moon rise and Oga was bored. He was trying to catch a fish with no avail. Furuichi was on his left with a pair of binoculars.

"What are you doing creepichi? " The rearing child bastard asked

"What do you think?! I'm looking around for monsters." was his reply

"Monsters ? WTF Furuichi, are you a toddler or something? " Oga was getting pissed

"No any monsters. PedoBears ! "

"Bears ? Where, Where ! " Toji said, while runing of into the bushes looking for Bears.

"What is a PedoBear anyway?" Oga asked

"It's a bear supicious looking that rapes you when you're sleeping" Furuichi Explained

"Oh. Like that one over there. " Oga concluded

"WHAAAAT!?"

Meanwhile, at Oga's House... Hilda was watching Tv when she heard a knock on her door.

'Strange... Nobody was supposed be home tonight unless me and Master' She thought. And like the good guardian she is, she drew her sword, and went to the main door to open it. When she oppened it, she shaw locks of pink fur, of what appeared to be a small animal

"Get out little animal, or will have to slash you."

"What the... Hilda nee-chan! It's me, Lamia! "

"Oh it's just you" Hilda sighed

"And I'm not small ! " Lamia protested

"Whatever you say. Come in" The blonde said, gesturing lamia to get inside the house

"And where is that stupid Human ? " Lamia asked. Little did she know that Oga was currently in a matter of life and death.

An: I'm soooo sorry for the delay, but writing block is a curse that afects us all. And exams are a pain in the butt. I will update as soon as I can, I promise !

Till then, Bye :)  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Are you serious ?

At almost midnight, a party made of two pretty strong deliquents and a perverted lolicon encountered a wild pedobear. A fuzzy creature was moaning behind some bushes, loudly, as if it was about to attack "Please guys, don't let him get near me " Furuichi was ducking behind Oga like a scared child. Toji had a mocking chuckle on his face "So what Furuichi, aren't you a notorious ninja when you take photos of girls in the shower ?"  
"That's a secret, you know" Furuichi was getting embaressed "And if I were a ninja, you wouldn't know of my deeds, now would you?"  
"Serves you right for being and hentai-baka" Toji's was barely holding his laughter.  
"There's no justice in that! Can't a guy be a pervert now ? " Furuichi ranted in is whiny tone. Toji just noded in disaproval of Furuichi's words. While the two of them were chatting, Oga kept his eyes set on the misterious figure in front of them. He picked up a rock of the ground.

"What are you doing Oga! Don't attract him here ! " Furuichi quitted his whining. Oga ignored his white haired friend and threw the rock anyway. And he, being probably the strongest dude in Japan, stricked the Pedobear right in the jaw. The sound they heared next made them laugh so hard that they could pee their pants _

"Please come inside Lamia. Wait in the couch while I make some tea." Hilda gestured with her arm

"No! You don't seem to understand..." Lamia was getting more agitated

"Yes, I do. Now if you're so nervous I won't understand a thing of what you're saying now, would I ? " She pated the younger girl's head with a smile. The doctor sat down not so lightly on the couch.  
"I guess... Fine! Just hurry up, this is important".

Hilda went to the kitchen without repling with her serene face back on again. She took out some herbs from the cupboard, and she mixed them in with a jar of water. She then kindled the stove, in order to make the beverage. It shouldn't take more than two minutes. But besides Hilda's expression, she was actually pretty worried.  
"What if there is someone after Master and that Sewer-rat? And what if they're hurt? I can't get there on time... Damn!" The only thing that reassured her was her knowledge of her boyfriend's streght. Afterall, they did team up a lot of times. Those two minutes seemed to take an eternity.

Meanwhile, Lamia on the Living-room, was geting as anxious as her sempai.

"Is it ready yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is" Hilda came to living room holding a tray with two tea in it

"So Lamia, why are you were on Earth ? " The wet maid sat on the couch.  
"I have a message from the Demon-Lord Sama" The small girl took a cup from the tray a nervous look on her face

"Oh? " the blonde lifted her lef eyebrow while taking a sip from her tea " And what could that message be ?"

"Listen carefully Hilda, yours and that stupid human's life may be in danger" Hilda narowed her eyes at the pinkete's stament.  
_

A loud drunken growl was heared in all the forest. And the camping trio was laughing hard at it.

"What the hell are you doing here ?" Oga stopped laughing slowly. The misterious figure slowly got closer, until the moonlight hit it's face, revealing it's true identity

"SAOTOME? What the hell? " Furuichi was surprised

"What? Can't a guy get freaking drunk on the woods? " The older man was heavily drunk. He looked like he was about to pass out due to his alchool levels and nobody even bothered to answer him. They just sighed at their sensei's antics.

"See furuichi, you weren't to far away from knowing who that beast was. " Toji was looking at Satome barely standing up

"Hey what's that supossed to mean ? " Saotome was getting offended "He isn't half wrong... With that huge hair and perverted antics, you could be mistaken by a bepo bear or whatever " Oga said

"Why you littleee ! " That was his breaking point. And just like that, master and student got into a street fight, yet again.

They traded some punches, neither one of them really hit. Furuichi was getting pissed

"What the hell is this? DragonBall or something?"

"Shut Up" Oga and Saotome said in unison, to which Furuichi just flinched.

Both kept their fight going on, with Oga trying to hit Saotome with a uppercut, which Saotome barely dodged with his enebriated state, and counteratacked with a drunken fist. Somehow ,Saotome's fighting style was different that night, and Oga, even with his little brain, managed to notice it.

"Drunken Style? I didn't knew you were good at that stuff."

"Ha! I learnt it while I watched some of Jet Li's movies" Saotome laughed like a cliched villain

"Is that so? Well that's a surprise, unlike your drinking habits"

"You little Punk! You want to get your balls kicked" Saotome got even angrier. And their fight ensued

Toji heared their conversation and got pumped up

"Drunken Style? Let me have fun fighting it ! " Toji jumped high in the air and aimed a kick to the two dudes that were fighting

"Toji don't ! " Furuichi shouted. But It was too late. Toji's kick landed on Saotome's cheek and on Oga's stomach, and momentum drove the three into a tree nearby that the broke. Before they realised, there were bees buzzing angrily

"Oh boy" Furuichi was pale as a ghost.

Lamia leaned forwards "Hilda nee-sama, the demon lord wants to test both of you"

"A test? And why me ?" Hilda was surprised

"You two are his parents afterall. And his majesty wants to be sure of your strengh"

"That's fine. Me and Oga can beat almost anything thrown at us."

"But that's not all. He also wants to verify your bonds as a family and as a couple"

Hilda's face sudently became crimson

"What the... Does that have anything to do with Oga becoming a Paladin of the underworld ? "

"A Paladin? Oh no. If you guys succed in your tests, Oga and you will become barons"

Hilda just kept her expressionless face for a while. And with reason to do so. You see, a baron of the underworld not only gets his own territory and army, but also gets a place in his majesty's court forever.

"So will you two acept this ? " Lamia got up from the couch

"Of course " Hilda replied without Oga's knowledge. It didn't matter though, because she would make the deliquent do it even if he didn't want to.

Hilda and Lamia shook hands in agrement

"It's late, so I should go back"

"That's not necessary. You can stay here tonight"

Lamia's eyes got brither.  
"Really ? You're the best Hilda nee-sama"

Hilda chuckled.  
"You can stay here on the couch sleeping. The other rooms are full of kinky stuff, so I wouldn't advise you to go there"

"It's ok Hilda nee-sama, thank you" Lamia smiled

Actually, Hilda never went to the other rooms, besides oga's, but she had her own view of what could be in there, though how very wrong it was. But the truth is, Hilda felt kinda lonely by herself without oga and beel hugging her while she slept.

"I'm going to hit you in the head for leaving me alone, you baka sewer-rat. " Hilda tought with a smile she fetched a blanket for Lamia.

"Here you go"

"Thank you" Lamia took the blanket feeling kinda awkward. Lamia knew Hilda since she remebered. And from all that time spent with her, the petite doctor got the impression that Hilda wasn't that tenderly girl that any cliched knight would dream of kissing. Was it that Oga bastard? Whatever it was, Lamia didn't want to meddle with their relationship. That was her usual philosphy, but that night, for some unknown reason, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Hilda nee-sama, did that pig they call Lord Beel's father do something to you ? "

"What do you mean with that ? " Hilda turned back from the path to Oga's room, with a soft glare forming in her visible eye.

"You know... Was he rude to you or to his majesty again ?" Lamia was intimidated by Hilda

"Huh? Oh no, it's Ok..ish we trash eachoter all the time "

"I knew it! I'm gonna kill that Human scum ! " Lamia started walking to the door with an angry comedic look on her face.

"Wait there a bit Lamia ! "

"What? Oh do you want me to chop his head? or his balls? or maybe both? " Lamia was looking back at Hilda

"No, it's none of that. It's just that Oga and I..."

"You two what ? " Lamia's temper dissapeared soon enough

"Oga and I are in a relationship, OK! " Hilda blushed a bit " So stop that kiling nonsense"

Lamia chuckled at this.

"What do you find funny in this ?" Hilda was a bit offended at the pinkete's reaction

"Nothing. I just find it amusing, because me and Furuichi are also in a reltionship"

"You what ?" Hilda was caught of guard " With that hentai baka creepichi ? "

"He's not a pervert ! " Lamia shouted cutely "Well atleast not in the bottom of his heart "

"You mean it ? "

"Of course I do ! You know... he doens't even want to have intercourse with me right now. He said we're not ready yet "

"Well that's a surprise" Hilda had a thoughfull expression

"And who are you to talk ? You fell for that stupid ruthless guy ! "

"He's not stupid, you know? He kinda is tenderly, but only when he breaks down his shell."

"And I always tought he was just a douche. Life surprises you sometimes i guess "

"So this means i'm not the only one missing her man" Hilda mildly smiled

"No, you're not." Lamia replied with a smile of her own. "And they will come back fast, you'll see"

"I wished I had that kind of confidence you have."

"Neee... Hilda nee-sama... Love always wins" Hilda chuckled at Lamia's cliched line.

"Good night, Lamia."

"Good night"

Hilda only felt relief when she hit Tatsumi's...no. THEIR bed. She kinda overeacted a little bit. Maybe becoming lovey dovey messed up with her skills. Not that she cared anyway. She only hoped the sunrise could comeby as fast as a bullet.

"Come back soon... You sewer rat." She whispered to the stars before drifting into sleep, while feeling cozy in a bed filled with Oga's smell.

Three noisy delinquents and a perverted guy were all beaten up and fed up with the whole camping thing

"Never again while i can stand up with my fuckin legs" Oga's face was swollen from all the bee stings he took

"I'll kill those bees! I'm going to fight them untill they cannot get up again" Toji was in the same state as Oga, but still in high spirits

"HA! Didn't i train you well enough to make you *hick* aware that it's impossible to puch bees ? " Saotome was in the painfull stage of a hangover

"Of course I can punch them. Or at least crush them. Next time they won't get away "

"I won't *hick* be paying you hospital bills again "

"Creepichi, where the hell is the fucking car ? " Oga had a gloomy tone

"I-It's over there. Just five minutes away " Furuichi pointed forwards " We will get there in a flash, you'll see". Oga just heavily sighed at furuichi's attempts to cheer him down.

When they finally got into the car, Oga shoved the tents and all of the lugage in the trunk. Furuichi was in the driving seat, while Toji and Saotome fell asleep in the back seats. Oga slamed the door half angrily, half sleepy, when he sat on his seat. He looked at the clock in the dashboard. It were 4 am. Not good news, if he wanted to get some rest that night.

Furuichi drove for a while in the woods, and all you could see trough the windows were pine trees pitched in black from all the night's darkness.

"So Oga..." Furuichi started " I see that you are getting tender with Hilda"

"So what, you pervert ? She's mine for now, so point your lust fangs somewhere else or i'm gonna kick you in the nuts" Oga replied groggily, not even caring to look at Furuichi's direction.

Furuichi sweat dropped "N-n-no that's not it! Just saying that i never imagined you had that in you, from all this time I knew you."

"And what's the big deal about it ? If you love someone, I guess that happens or whatever... just shut up ! "

"Kinda like a lover's swith, no ? " Furuichi had a thoughtfull expression.

"Yes, call it whatever you want. I don't care"

"I didn't know you cared about her so much"

"Dammit dude shut up! I wanna sleep. " A vein poped out in Oga's forehead " And what's with all those silly questions ? Are you trying to woo some bitches out or something ?"

"Not trying, I already did" Furuchi had a smug look on his face

"Oh?" Oga look at Furuichi with a confused look. " And who is she ?"

"It's Lamia"

"Lamia ? That small brat? i didn't know the rumors about you being a lolicon were true"

"It's not like that! I like her a lot, OK ? "

" Sure. Somehow i understand what you mean very well. I wonder why ?"

"That's because you're in love too, you idiot"

Oga chucled " The world is so big that two douches like us could find love. With demon girls"

"I guess. But's not that bad."

"Yeah... Now shut the hell up, I wanna sleep, dammit ! " Furuichi smiled at his best friend's antics.

When they arived at their houses, furuichi left his car outside with Toji and Saotome inside, and went to his house. Oga did the same, and after fideling with the keys, he found his way to his room in the dark, tumbling sleepily. He lifted the blankets a bit and enteres the bed, putting beel between himself and Hilda. He then looked at her back for a second, before he hugged. Hilda didn't even open her eyes, she recognised his warmth anywhere.

"You smell like shit" She said

"Deal with it" He replied, with a faint smile.  
Hilda also smiled, before going to sleep. She wasn't alone anymore, and tommorow was new sunrise for both of them

AN: So sorry for the delay, but i just can't keep updating this often, as of right now. The following months, before the last ten days of june, I will have to study a lot, becuase i'm having tests that will decide my future. But i'm not letting this fic go, because it's my baby in a sense, my best work so far, and i'm honouring my dog who died. I promise this sumer, I will update a lot, and belive me, you will love what I have in store.

Please help me out with reviews and coments, those help me a lot :)

Untill then, see ya

22:52 01/04/2013 (this is not an aprils fools, i swear, so don't worry XD)


End file.
